The Fourth Apprentice/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Dovepaw is awoken by a paw against her ear. She irritably scolds her sister, Ivypaw, for waking her. When the paw cuffs her ear again, Dovepaw opens her eyes, and is shocked to find an unfamiliar cat standing over her. She demands that the strange cat introduce themselves, asking what they want, to which they reply "you". Dovepaw panics, and looks around to see her denmates still asleep. She tries to awaken her sister, but to no avail, and is instructed to follow the strange cat out of the apprentices' den. :Dovepaw is led into the forest, walking past Toadstep, who is on guard and motionless. She asks the unfamiliar cat where she is being taken, and the cat snaps at her to stop complaining. Dovepaw is led to the lake, where the water is full and plentiful. Dovepaw is in disbelief, and asks the unfamiliar she-cat if she is from StarClan. The cat replies saying that she was once her Clanmate, and that hard times follow every Clan throughout the seasons. She tells Dovepaw that hope always remains, and then begins to fade away. When the she-cat disappears, Dovepaw hears the prophecy ''after the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing in her ear. :Dovepaw awakes in the morning, startling Ivypaw. She feels tired, even though her excursion was only a dream. Dovepaw tries her best to push the dream out of her mind and steps into the clearing. She tracks Brackenfur and Sorreltail, out on one of the early patrols, and sees Sorreltail hunting a squirrel. Dovepaw moves her senses deeper into the forest, and picks up Berrynose complaining about stepping on a thistle. After catching a bit of amusement from the antics around ThunderClan camp, Dovepaw reminds herself of the dream, but chooses to go forward with her apprentice duties anyways. :Later, Dovepaw returns to camp with fresh-kill. She is congratulated by Graystripe and boasted about by her mentor, Lionblaze. Whitewing is impressed, and Dovepaw feels embarrassed from all the attention, especially since Ivypaw had only managed to catch a shrew. Dovepaw reassures Ivypaw that it was just bad luck, to which Ivypaw replies that bad luck doesn't fill bellies. Cinderheart tells the apprentices that they can each take a piece of prey. :Nearby, Millie talks to Graystripe, concerned about the drought in the lake. Spiderleg insists that StarClan should do something about the problem, and Mousewhisker questions where the water had gone. Dovepaw suggests that brown animals may be the reason for the blockage, which confuses the warriors. Lionblaze asks his apprentice what she is talking about, and Dovepaw explains that big brown animals are dragging logs into the stream, which is causing a blockage of water running to the lake. The warriors don't believe her, and tell Lionblaze to make his apprentice stop imagining things. Dovepaw grows frustrated, telling her Clanmates that what she is saying is the truth. The warriors leave, and Birchfall scolds her for making things up. :Cinderheart tells the apprentices to get some rest. They thank her, and Ivypaw then tells her sister to stop showing off. She tells her sister that she was only saying that to get attention, and then leaves towards the apprentices' den. Dovepaw is left angry and confused as to why no one else in the Clan knew about the brown animals. After a few moments, Lionblaze instructs her to follow him. Characters Major }} Minor *Yellowfang *Toadstep *Bumblepaw *Brackenfur *Sorreltail *Berrynose *Dustpelt *Rosepetal *Cinderheart *Lionblaze *Graystripe *Millie *Spiderleg *Hazeltail *Mousewhisker *Whitewing *Birchfall }} Mentioned }} Important events *Yellowfang visits Dovepaw in a dream, and gives her the ''Kin of Your Kin'' prophecy. Notes and references Category:The Fourth Apprentice Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc